


Who are you, Who am I?

by vixevilcat7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixevilcat7/pseuds/vixevilcat7
Summary: How do you capture the heart of Britain's most notoriously savage werewolf, Fenrir Greyback? Easy! Knock him out and hope he wakes up with amnesia! Hermione Granger plans to take full advantage of this fact to reform him. But what happens when she accidentally falls in love with her captive and forms a soul bond with him?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: vixevilcat7





	1. Chapter 1

'Well!' thought Hermione Granger. 'This was certainly unexpected!'

She stood outside a cell in the basement of Grimmauld Place. The man inside stared back at her in bewilderment. He was chained to the chair he was seated in. She had no doubt, if he could have broken those chains, he'd have killed every one of them by now. 

She remembered that fight earlier today. He'd been a fierce competitor. They'd almost lost him. Every spell they had thrown had literally been batted away by him. Finally, six of them managed to make it behind him, catching him off guard. Then and only then, had he gone down for the count. 

Greyback'a POV

Greyback felt all six Stunners hit him. He knew there were six because he felt each and every impact. They were so powerful, they threw him six feet through the air. He felt his ribs break as he hit the tree. His head connected with a rock on the ground at the roots of it. After that, everything went black. 

Hermione Granger came out of the shadows, along with her five companions. She stood over the unconscious werewolf. 

"Let's get him back to Grimmauld Place before he wakes up." She said. 

"He will NOT be happy when he wakes up!" Harry said.

"He's not intended to be happy. All we need from him is answers." Said Remus.

"Why do we have to take him back to Grimmauld Place anyway? We can just tie him up and question him here!" Ron exclaimed.

"And wait for help to arrive and save him? Use your head once in a while, Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. 

"Come on now, guys. No fighting. Let's just get him back and secured. We'll go from there." Neville said quietly, his eyes never leaving the werewolf. 

They grabbed him and Disapparated. They reappeared outside the house and floated him downstairs. After securing him, the rest of them went back upstairs. Hermione stayed behind. She'd never realized how gorgeous he was. Then again, she'd never seen him unconscious, either. 

Greyback's POV

The man woke up, groaning as he tried to straighten up. 'Damn, it felt like his ribs were burning! What the hell had he done last night?!' He rubbed his hands over his hair and froze at the tangles all through it. 'Fucking hell! Had he been dragged backward through a damn briar patch?!' 

He started to stand and realized he was chained. 'Fucking hell! Seriously! Exactly WHAT the fucking, bloody hell HAD he done?!' He looked around, finally realizing he was in a cell. 'Damn, he didn't think he had enough money on him to pay for any bail.' It looked like he was going to spend some time in the hoosegow! 

He looked up from the chains around his wrists, sensing he was being watched. His eyes widened at the sight of the lovely, young thing standing outside. 'Oh, dear Merlin! Please be eighteen!' He smiled at her, hoping he wasn't scaring her. He probably looked like hell! He was thrilled when she smiled back at him. 

Hermione's POV

She watched as he woke up and realized he was chained. He looked very confused. it was only natural, though. He'd blacked out in the forest and woken up in a cell! He tested the chains and then rubbed his hair. She wondered what was going on behind that puzzled mask. He saw her and went still. His eyes were wide and focused on her as he smiled. She smiled back. 

She heard the rest of the group coming down the stairs. Ginny stood beside her. Fenrir never looked away from Hermione. Ron stood on her other side and slung an arm across her shoulders. She could swear she heard him growling at the sight. 

"Hey, has he said anything yet?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head. 

"He's only just woken up and discovered he's in a cell." Hermione replied. 

"I think he likes what he sees, Hermione." Harry teased her. Hermione smiled slightly. 

"Ok, let's go in and speak to him." Remus said. They nodded and unlocked the cell door. Greyback watched curiously as they all filed in. He didn't seem even the lightest bit uneasy at being the only one chained up. 

Hermione watched him warily. She'd thought he would lunge at them as soon as they were in reach of him. Instead he seemed to calmly wait for them to speak. He was still watching her. 

"Greyback, I suppose you know why you're here." Remus started. Greyback flicked a brow at him but didn't speak. "Look, all we need are some answers." 

"Like what?" he finally spoke. Remus seemed surprised at his words. He regarded Greyback thoughtfully. 

"We need to know where all the Death Eaters are planning to strike at." Remus spoke slowly. 

"The Death Eaters." Greyback repeated. Hermione watched him closely. There was something about the way he looked, the way he was speaking. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Yes. Come on now. Don't play dumb. You have to have some knowledge of them. You run with the Snatchers, after all." Remus frowned at him.

"Remus, are you sure this is really Greyback? He's not really acting like he's rumored to." Hermione whispered into his ear, noticing the frown forming on Greyback's face. He didn't seem like he was happy about her closeness with Remus. 

"It's him all right. I don't know what he's playing at but that's Greyback." Remus whispered back. He also took note of Greyback's face. 

"Hermione, why don't you question him for a moment?" Remus requested, cocking his head. 

Hermione stepped up to the chair. Greyback smiled up at her. She crossed her arms and sighed. His eyes dropped. "Eyes up here, Greyback. You're not talking to my boobs." Harry and Neville both snorted with laughter. Ron glared at Greyback. 

Greyback looked back up at her obediently. Remus widened his eyes at the sight. 

"Please answer the question, Greyback." she requested. He cocked his head at her. 

"What question?" he asked. She huffed at him. He smiled again.

"About the Death Eater movements. You do run with the Snatchers, don't you?" she asked. He shrugged. 

"I guess?" he was obviously hedging his answer. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. 

"It's a simple yes or no question, Greyback. Are you or are you not running with the Snatchers?" she asked again. He tipped his head at her. 

"No?" he said it more as a question than an answer. Remus, for some reason, had cupped his hand over his mouth and looked as though he was barely containing his laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Greyback sat forward, looking at her.

"So, can I ask YOU a question?" he asked. She tipped her head at him. Remus looked over at Harry and Neville, nodding at Greyback. They waited to see what HIS question was. 

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked boldly. Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry, Neville and Remus all burst out laughing. Ginny was giggling. Ron was fuming as he glared holes in the werewolf. 

"I, I, that, that's none of your business!" she stammered in confusion. "All you need to do is answer my question."

"No matter. I got my answer." Greyback answered her smugly. "By the way, could you find out who stole my shirt and boots? I'd like them back." 

It was then Hermione noticed that he was both bare chested and bare foot. She couldn't recall if he'd had on either a shirt or boots when they caught him. She looked at Remus. He was regarding Greyback with a truly puzzled look on his face. 

"Um, we, we'll check into that. I'll see if I can find them for you." Hermione told him. Remus pulled her back. The boys and Ginny crowded around him. 

"Remus?" Hermione asked questioningly. He was watching Greyback over her shoulder. "Are you absolutely sure that is really Greyback? I thought he'd be trying get loose and kill us all."

"As he really SHOULD be doing. I have no idea what he's playing at. I can, however, assure you. THAT is indeed Fenrir Greyback." Remus said. "In all the time, I've known him, I've never seen him in anything but that duster and either jeans or leather pants. No shirt, boots only occasionally." 

"Well, do we question him some more or what? He doesn't seem like he's willing to cooperate right now. Maybe if we feed him, he'll be more helpful?" Hermione suggested. 

"Yes. Let's bring him some lunch down. Molly and Dora should just about have everything ready right now." Remus agreed. 

"We'll go up and get him a plate. We'll bring it back down and you can take it in, Hermione. He seems to like you." Harry teased as he and Neville started up the stairs. Hermione turned red as she looked around and caught Greyback staring at her arse. She narrowed her eyes at him threateningly as he grinned at her unashamedly. Ginny and Remus were leaning against each other trying not to cackle at the two of them. 

"You know, Hermione, I think we need to let you keep talking to him. He seems to respond better to you." Remus smiled at her. 

"Oh, ok. Uh, yeah, I guess." Hermione tried not to be flustered. Harry and Neville already teased her enough about still writing to Viktor Krum! If they knew how attracted she was to their captive, they'd NEVER let her live it down! 

Harry came back down holding a plate. "Here you go, Hermione. Go on, he just caught sight of the plate. He really perked up!" Hermione peeked at Greyback. Sure enough, he was looking from her to the plate in her hands eagerly. 

She stepped back into the cell. "Hi, um, I have some food for you."

He waited for her to reach his side before he reached for the plate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hermione smiled at him shyly. She retreated from the cell. They stood in the corner talking. 

"What if he doesn't answer any of our questions, Remus? What will we do then? He has to know something! He's not a Death Eater but he's been around them. He was with Bellatrix during several attacks. I know that much about him." Hermione was pacing worriedly. 

"Hermione, child, don't worry. If he doesn't answer any questions, that will be alright. We'll just keep him here. If You-Know-Who wants a werewolf army, he'll have to find another werewolf. There is no other werewolf as bold as Greyback. He'll have a hard time building up his army without him." Remus said, watching the other wolf. 

He didn't seem eat nearly as fast or as sloppily as Remus remembered. He began doubting himself. 'WAS this Greyback or possibly, dear Merlin! Did Greyback have children?! A lookalike son could very well explain WHY Greyback wasn't acting like Greyback!' It could also explain why it'd been so easy to capture him! He'd never heard of the werewolf having children but it didn't mean it hadn't happened!

Harry was watching the werewolf as well. He noticed that Greyback would eat as long as they were watching him but as soon as they looked away, he'd stop eating to stare at Hermione. Harry smiled devilishly. He could tell that she liked the guy. Never mind that he was years older than her. Harry wasn't exactly sure how old Greyback was. He knew he was older than Remus though, because he was the one who had bitten Remus! He actually didn't look much older than Remus! Harry wondered what his secret was. Finally Greyback finished his plate of food. They noticed he'd seemed to save every bite. He must not have eaten for a while before they'd captured him. 

"All right, Hermione, time to talk to him again." Remus patted her shoulder, turned her around and gave her a gentle push. 

"Ok. Here goes nothing." Hermione muttered under her breath. She took a deep breath. "Ok, Greyback, same questions as before. Yes or no answer. Do you run with the Snatchers? Do you know where the Death Eaters are going to strike next?"

"No? And no? Who are you?" he asked curiously. Hermione sighed. No doubt, as soon as she told him, he'd be making fun of her. 

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a Muggleborn witch." she said. His eyes rounded wide. 

"Witch? You mean, like for real, a witch? Witches and wizards type, witch?" he asked. 

"Yes. I'm really a witch." she gritted. The others were all watching him, bewildered by his questions. 

He looked around the cell. "So," he wondered slowly. "This ISN'T the hoosegow?" Harry, Ginny, Neville and Remus all burst out laughing at him. Ron even gave a reluctant chuckle. 

Hermione was staring at him aghast. "No. This isn't the hoosegow!"

"And you are?" he asked again. She huffed out a deep breath. 

"I am Hermione Granger." she repeated. 

"Ok. And, uh, this Greyback you keep mentioning. He seems important." he said. She narrowed her gaze at him. "I'm just wondering because I need to ask you something else."

She put her hands on her hips. "All right. He is important. He knows things we need to know!" 

Greyback cringed. "Ok, yeah, that's what I thought." he sucked in his breath and looked at her. "I really need to know. Who am I?"


	2. He has Amnesia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Greyback has no clue. Hermione takes some teasing. Greyback gets a history lesson. Two young wolves are lost and uncertain. More flirting with Granger!
> 
> A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has read this story. I honestly didn't think it would get this much attention! Thank you! Love you all!

‘Who am I? Who am-! Was he serious?!’ Hermione whipped around to look at Remus as she pointed at Greyback. He leaned over to peer at Remus, around her. Remus himself was suddenly feeling relieved! If this was what he thought, it explained Greyback’s strange behavior. He knew Greyback wanted him to join his pack. He also knew how Greyback reacted every time he refused. He’d snarl and take a swipe at him as he cussed him. He entered the cell, walking up to the other wolf.

He held out his hand and spoke. “Lupin, Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you again, Greyback.” Then he waited to see if he was right. The older werewolf would either try to attack him or shake his hand. 

Greyback looked at the guy curiously. Then he shrugged and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, too. Uh, I’m Greyback?”

“Excuse us a moment, would you?” Remus said, pulling Hermione back out of the cell. He hustled her over to the others. “We have an opportunity here. Hermione, he’s not being obstructive on purpose. He has Amnesia! He must have hit that tree harder than we thought.”

“He hit his head on a rock. I saw him.” Ginny said. Neville and Harry nodded. They’d all three seen him drop and his head solidly connect with that rock. They’d thought it killed him until they saw he was still breathing.

“I didn’t realize werewolves could even get amnesia. So, we’re clearly not getting any answers from him. We just keep him here then? For what purpose?” Hermione asked.

“For one thing, he won’t be biting anyone. So that’s put paid to the werewolf army until You-Know-Who finds another wolf as bold as him, remember? That’s a big reason right there. While we have him here, we could also try to bring him around to our side of the conflict. Maybe if we can show him enough of our side before he gets his memory back, he might choose to join us instead. That’s two reasons.” Remus said. 

“Ok. So we keep him here. You know they’ll be looking for him. The Snatchers, for sure, will be.” Hermione told them. 

“Good. If WE can convert him to join us, HE can bring the Snatchers to the group.” Remus said cheerfully. “In the meantime, Hermione, why don’t you and Ginny go fix him a room upstairs?”

“What? Why?” she exclaimed. Remus looked at her sternly. She nodded gloomily. “Because if we make sure he feels at home, then he’ll be more inclined to join our side. All right, all right, I get it. We welcome him in. Treat him good. Then he’ll not want to leave. Got it.” She and Ginny turned to leave. Remus turned back to the cell. He had some explaining to do to a very bewildered werewolf.

Seeing him watch Hermione go up the stairs, Remus could tell the other wolf was disappointed. Clearly, he’d wanted to keep talking to her. Remus smiled and looked at the others. They could also see the man was attracted to Hermione. This could be a VERY prime opportunity for her to steal one of You-Know-Who’s biggest assets right out of his hands.

“Weelll, someone likes you, Hermione.” Ginny teased her as they went to choose a room for the wolf. Hermione turned red as she smiled. Ginny giggled and bumped shoulders with her. Luna came to join the party. “Luna, guess who has an older man with a crush on her downstairs?”

“Oh! That’s great, Hermione! When do I get to meet him?” the blond asked innocently. Ginny pulled her close and whispered in her ear. She giggled. Hermione got the feeling they were plotting against her. Neville and Harry really needed to keep a closer eye on them!

“I think this one will be perfect!” Ginny announced, stopping at the door between her and Hermione. Luna’s room was on her other side. Hermione’s eyes widened. “But, but that would put him-!” she looked at Ginny’s devilish grin. ‘Oh, Neville really needed to keep a closer eye on her!’ Luna was hiding her laughter at the shocked look on Hermione’s face.

Downstairs, Remus carried a second chair into the cell. He sat down, face to face, with Greyback. “There are some things I need to tell you. First off, I know quite a bit about you. Your name is Fenrir. Fenrir Greyback. You are a werewolf.” He watched as Greyback’s eyes popped wide open.

“A werewolf? Are, are you sure? I don’t feel much like a werewolf.” Greyback wiggled his hands, looking at them. “I’m not furry.”

Remus had to chuckle. “No. No, you aren’t furry at the moment. That comes when you transform. That will be full moon night.”

“Transform? I change?” he tipped his head. Remus couldn’t help it. He had to laugh. Greyback looked so confused. Harry and Neville had joined him in the cell. They were chuckling.

“Yes, Greyback. You change. You transform into a werewolf.” Remus let that sink in for a moment.

“Ok. So I’m a werewolf. Huh, guess I won’t be getting to know her then, aye?” he asked, nodding up the stairs. Remus cocked a brow at him. 

“Actually, that shouldn’t stand in your way. I’m a werewolf, as well. And I’m married to a beautiful woman.” He said, thinking of Dora, smiling fondly. 

“Really? Good, I really want to get to know her.” Greyback smiled at him. The tips of his sharpened canines just barely showed.

Remus looked at him sternly. “But you have to change your wicked ways first. You see, at the moment, you’re one of the bad guys. That’s why you’re chained to that chair. You work for a bad man. You see that boy?” pointing at Harry. Greyback looked at him. “That is Harry Potter. Your boss wants to kill him. He is one of Hermione’s best friends. She’d be seriously angry if you had anything to do with getting him killed. She would NOT want to get to know you!”

Greyback took a deep breath. “But if I’m not the one who killed him, why would she be angry with me? If I was nowhere near him and he got killed, would she still blame me?”

“I don’t know. She might. As long as you’re affiliated with the bad guys, then she probably would blame you. Even if you were nowhere around.” Remus told him. Greyback frowned.   
“Who do I work for? I don’t much like that thought.” He said. Harry and Neville were biting their lips as Remus laid it on thick. Greyback was DEFINITELY interested in getting closer to Hermione! He wasn’t even hesitating at the thought of changing sides. Of course, he DID have amnesia at the moment. Maybe this idea would work. ‘Throw him and Hermione together every chance they got and he’d definitely follow her over to their side!’ by the time he got his memory back, he’d be firmly on their side. He might even be able to bring his Snatchers with him!

Meanwhile

In the woods where they had fought the Order of the Phoenix, a group of young men were scattered out. They were searching desperately for their leader. “Alpha! Alpha! Where are you? Greyback!” Two of them stopped to talk in low whispers. They were warily watching the Death Eaters who were ‘helping’ them search. Scabior and McKeon were worried. They were the only two werewolves of the group besides Greyback. If they couldn’t find their way to the hunting grounds Greyback had told them about, they were at risk of being chained in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor!

“Where is he? I can’t find his scent anywhere!” McKeon muttered. He stood still as he looked around. “This IS where we fought them, right?”

“Yes. It is.” Scabior replied. He took another whiff and froze. McKeon watched him closely. Scabior was their best tracker. It’s why Greyback had put him in charge and named him Beta. McKeon was Gamma, third in command. Now that their Alpha had vanished into thin air, responsibility of the Snatchers had fallen squarely on the shoulders of Scabior.

“Strawberries, caramel?” he followed the faint scent he’d caught. It ended at the base of a tree where he also caught the scent of their Alpha. “He was here. His scent starts and ends here. Whoever is wearing that perfume took him. They must have Disapparated from right here! Ok, we need to keep a check on this spot. Whoever took him might come back.”

McKeon nodded. He’d get a post set up right now. He wasn’t too worried yet. But soon, they would need to start worrying. They needed their Alpha! He and Scabior didn’t have near as much control over their transformed forms as they needed. Alpha would be able to keep them in line!

Back at Grimmauld Place

“Your boss’s name has been hexed for several years. We can’t say it because it will bring his hunters directly into our Headquarters. He’s also called the Dark Lord by his followers. We call him You-Know-Who or,” he looked over at Harry, “Tom Riddle.”

Greyback looked thoughtful. “Can’t say as I’ve ever heard of him. Are you quite sure that’s who I work for?”

Remus chuckled. “Greyback, what’s-?” He stopped talking. Greyback had leaned forward to him.

“Is my name really Greyback? How did I come to be known by that name?” he asked. Harry and Neville smiled. They’d wondered how he came to be known as Greyback themselves.

“I’m not sure whether it’s your real name or not. It’s what I personally have always heard you called. The reason for it is because of your transformed state. You are a huge black wolf with a gray back. See how your hair is black and sprinkled with gray. That’s the same color as your fur.” He conjured a mirror and showed Greyback his hair.

Greyback looked in the mirror and jumped in surprise. “Bloody, fucking hell! No wonder she looked scared of me! I fucking look like I got dragged through a knothole backwards! I’ll never get all those fucking tangles out of my hair!” Harry and Neville were chortling quietly. Remus suppressed a smile.

“Don’t you worry one bit. We’ll get you fixed up and, uh, about the shirt and boots? You weren’t wearing them when we found you. What’s the last thing you remember?” he asked the question he’d gotten sidetracked from.

“Drinking in the pub. Ogden’s Finest firewhiskey tastes mighty good after a long day building houses.” Greyback told him. Remus flicked a brow. He’d never heard of Greyback being employed, building houses. ‘Could the amnesia have thrown him all the way back to before he was bitten? While he was still just a wizard? If so, then they could really take advantage and give him a much better view of the Wizarding world!’ Harry and Neville were wide eyed with surprise.

Remus tried to recall if he’d ever heard exactly how old Greyback was. He looked like he could be anywhere from late thirties to a very youthful late sixties or even seventies. He knew the werewolf genes caused the aging process to slow down considerably. “Do you know how old you are?”

“Twenty, going on twenty one. Was going to be married soon but she found a rich fellow.” He shrugged, seemingly not too upset. Remus calculated quickly. He knew Greyback hadn’t been very old or a werewolf very long when he got into it with John Lupin. His mother had told him that much about his attacker. He also knew that she said the wolf had been very apologetic once he realized which Lupin he’d bitten. Apparently he’d actually been after John! If he’d only been twenty and Remus was four when he was bitten, then that put his age around early to mid-fifties as Remus was in his thirties! He quickly realized the amnesia had indeed taken ALL of Greyback’s memories of being a wolf. He had no clue that he was anything other than a wizard!

“Harry, Neville, go up and cheek on the stays of that room, would you? Oh, and have Dora bring a shirt and some boots down for our guest here.” Remus waited until the boys were up the stairs before he began talking again. “Greyback, there’s more to tell you. I’m a werewolf because I was bitten. By you. I know there are more wolves out there who were also bitten by you.”

Greyback’s eyes had widened in horror. “You were hurting. Werewolves are thought of and treated as monsters. It’s taken me a long time and the love of quite a few people to finally convince me that I’m only a monster one or two nights a month. You don’t have to hurt anyone else, Greyback. You can start healing, as I did. She may not realize it yet but there is a beautiful girl upstairs who would love to help you heal.”

Greyback dropped his head as he closed his eyes. “Exactly how many times have I bitten someone? How many pups am I responsible for?”

“Unless there are more who didn’t report an attack, the count stands at seventy five. And mainly male children that you take and raise away from everyone. You have been known to bite adults but that mainly happens in the heat of a battle. At the time that we captured you, there were rumors that you had two of your pups with you in that group of Snatchers we were asking you about.” Greyback’s head jerked up as he opened his mouth. “Calm down. Don’t worry. We plan to go and get them. Well, we plan to lead them back here. Just the two pups. But we have to be careful about it. We don’t want either the Death Eaters or the rest of the Snatchers finding this place.” 

Upstairs, Harry and Neville were talking to Dora, telling her how flirty Greyback had been with Hermione. “And he doesn’t remember that he’s a wolf, Dora. We’re going to try and keep him as close to Hermione as possible. He really likes her. She likes him, too.” They laughed, remembering her catching the wolf checking her out. 

Dora hurried upstairs and found the needed items. Just as she left the room, she ran into Hermione and the girls in the hallway. She got a great idea. “Hermione, I have to get back to the kitchen. I left a pie in the oven. Raspberry, Remus’s favorite! He’ll be disappointed if it gets scorched again. Be a dear and take these downstairs, will you?” before she could say no, Dora was gone, leaving her with an oversized shirt and boots in her hands.

Ginny and Luna were giggling madly. Hermione rolled her eyes as she led the way back down to the basement. Harry and Neville were back in the cell. Remus and Greyback were still talking about his two Snatcher pups. “Before we decide anything, first of all, we have to figure out which two Snatchers they are. Then we’ll go back, as I’m certain your people will be trying to find you.” 

“I know which two are his. The only two who had fangs besides him.” Hermione said. Greyback looked at her expectantly.

“And these two, what are their names, Hermione?” Remus asked, watching Greyback closely. He wanted to see how he reacted to the names. 

“McKeon and Scabior. I don’t know their first names or if that is their whole names. But that’s what they were called. The one, Scabior, seemed to be in charge of the group. He was fighting Kingsley. McKeon was acting like his second in command. He was fighting Bill. Neither Kingsley nor Bill mentioned killing the one they were fighting. I’m assuming that means they both are still alive. The whole group Disapparated as soon as our backup arrived.” She told him. Greyback’s eyes were wide and worried. 

“Don’t worry about a thing. Now that I know which two we want, I’ll go and lead them back myself.” Remus assured him. 

“Lead them back?” Hermione asked. Remus looked at her.

“Yes. We’re going to have two more guests soon. Wherever Greyback goes, McKeon and Scabior will follow. Excuse me, I need to go speak to the rest of the group. Hermione, dear, why don’t you show Greyback to his room? Oh, by the way, his first name is Fenrir. Can’t keep calling him by his last name, can we? That’s just rude!” he patted the astonished girl on the shoulder as he went past her. Harry and Neville were laying in the floor, laughing at her. 

“Hermione, I think you have something to give him?” Ginny hinted as she and Luna pushed Hermione into the cell. “Besides, you need to remove his restraints. We don’t know what spells you used.”

“Is this him, Hermione? Introduce me.” Luna told her. 

“Uh, um, this, uh, this is Fenrir Greyback?” she said weakly as she was pushed into the chair Remus had vacated. She reached for one ankle as she produced her wand. He watched curiously as she swirled a complicated pattern and wordlessly unlocked one ankle chain, then the other ankle chain. The he held up his hands. She unlocked the wrist chains and handed over the shirt and boots. “Dora found these for you. Um, I guess your room is the next place. If you’ll just follow me, please?”

He smiled a big grin at her. “Gladly, Hermione.” He chuckled as she went red. He stood up to follow her. ‘Damn, she was a TINY little thing! If he got a chance to hold her, he’d have to remember to be very easy with her!’ He ducked his head as he came out of the cell. They started up the steps, meeting Remus and Dora at the top. Hermione stopped too abruptly and he ran into her. As she stumbled, he caught her from behind. Remus, who had just taken just taken a sip of tea, snorted it out his nose at the yelp of surprise from her. Meaning to or not, apparently Greyback’s hands knew exactly where they wanted to land!

She whipped around, glaring at him threateningly. “Watch it, Greyback!”

“You’re the one who didn’t give a warning, Granger!” he sent his own glare at her.

Molly and Arthur Weasley had stepped out of the kitchen in time to see the whole interaction. “Hermione, mind your manners now. He’s right, you know. You didn’t give him any warning that you were going to stop. He was simply attempting to keep you from falling.” At the sight of so many repressed chuckles, they had quickly realized what was going on. Especially after Remus had told them Greyback had been knocked out and woke up with amnesia!

Hermione gritted her teeth as she said. “All right. I’m sorry, FENRIR. I didn’t mean to cause you any discomfort. If you will please follow?”

Fenrir smiled at her again. “Lead the way, HERMIONE. I’m starting to feel sleepy. I might need a nap.” Remus completely lost it at this point and walked into the library, where they heard gales of laughter floating back out. 

“Well. We wouldn’t want you to lose any sleep, would we?” Hermione turned and stomped up the stairs. 

“I don’t suppose you’d feel like tucking me in, would you, darling?” They all saw the obscene salute she threw at him as he started up behind her.


End file.
